


To Be Home

by Limelasers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelasers/pseuds/Limelasers
Summary: Kima's back after some time away from Allura's tower. (This is a deceptively innocent summary for fluffy smut.)This is set after the Conclave Arc, and there's a very minor spoiler for that at the end if you haven't got to the Thordak bit, so mind that!





	To Be Home

“Kima…”

The halfling smiles to herself as much as her current position will permit, digging her fingers into Allura’s soft thigh and pushing it higher, looping her leg over her shoulder. Allura shivers at that, at being more exposed, and Kima feels her lover quiver around her fingers. The arcanist’s arms tremble as she does her best to hold herself up, sweaty palm slipping on the smooth mahogany of her desk and sending an inkwell thumping to the floor. Kima knows that’s going to make a mess but she also isn’t dim enough to leave Allura’s chair to take care of it- instead, she flicks her tongue over her clit again, working both fingers in and out as Allura’s arousal leaves them dripping wet.

“Kima!”

Usually, the arcanist does her best to stay quiet so that her tower’s staff don’t become alarmed, but it has been so long since Kima left her that they’d both discarded propriety within moments of first kissing each other. Dinner with old friends had dragged on too long and Allura’s dress had her neck and jaw exposed and Kima had spent half of the fish course zoning out thinking about it (Allura loved lovebites, they both did; Kima had left a long, purpling trail up her lover’s thigh moments before). 

As soon as they could reasonably excuse themselves they had rushed back home, Allura shutting and locking her study door clumsily as Kima pressed her up against it and kissed her hungrily. Her bedchambers were in the next room, but they might as well have been in Marquet for all the attention either of them paid them. Kima dramatically swept Allie’s paperwork off the desk with one arm and Allie hopped up to sit herself on it, dragging Kima, on her chair, in towards her with the hook of a clever ankle. What a surprise it would be to those refined dinner guests, to know what they were doing not an hour after the last course was served- though, to a few, perhaps it would be no surprise at all.

“Oh- oh, Kima-”

“Missed you.” Kima murmurs, placing a kiss in the thatch of coarse hair above Allura’s clit. Her lover looks, for a moment, too soft-eyed and tempted by the prospect of a serious, sentimental conversation- something changes in her gaze, and Kima can’t have that, so she pushes a third finger inside her (carefully, so carefully, but she’s slick and open and Kima isn’t worried about her ability to take more). Allie moans, slumping back onto the broad desk, shaking arms giving way as she rolls her hips up into Kima’s hand. The paladin keeps her thick fingers moving, curling them and making Allie shudder, feeling her lover’s heel pressing into her bare back as if to spur her on.

Kima takes a break from lavishing Allura’s clit with attention to raise her head and admire the scene. Allie is still wearing her formal gown, rich indigo fabric ruched up around her hips, bodice undone just enough to let her breasts spill out. With her new position freeing her hands, Allura moves one to toy with a pert nipple, pinching and rolling and rubbing, slick with spit, and Kima can see the movements of her fingers tugging reddened marks on her skin where her own mouth had worshipped and claimed, coaxing breathy, beautiful noises. Allura’s plaits hang half-off the desk, and Kima can tell from the red blush painting her neck and face that her skin is heated despite the cool summer evening air of the study. Her eyes, once focused on Kima with an intensity of gaze that made the halfling both singularly focused on the task between her lover’s legs and noticeably more warm between her own, are shut, and her wet mouth is open, lips parted as she moans in appreciation, because Kima knows what she likes, because Kima has kept her hand moving and Allura _loves_ the feeling of three fingers filling her up. (She said so, cheeks burning, one night a long time ago, pressing her face into Kima’s neck and gasping at the lightest brush of fingers between her thighs.) 

“Kima, y-you feel- ah-”

Allie looks amazing, and Kima does her best to take in every inch of her mid-fuck beauty, admiring the clear evidence that neither of them could wait to touch each other. Kima’s armour is clumsily discarded around the room, because Allie has clever fingers too, and her gambeson and undershirt are gone, tossed somewhere among the books, her scarred chest bared and still sensitive from the arcanist’s earlier attentions. She has one boot on but she doesn’t care to bother undoing the other’s laces, preferring instead to admire the wet spot growing on the ruched fabric of Allura’s gown that’s under her dripping cunt. 

It only takes a moment of her admiring Allura for her tongue to ache to get back to work, and she bends, groaning as Allie’s fingers push into her short hair and tighten, as her hips roll against her, as the arcanist lets out an appreciative noise at the return of her mouth. Allura is _wet_ , and Kima’s three fingers have her desperate for more, but Kima moves her head carefully, flicking the tip of her tongue over her quickly and making sure she gets the pressure right. She does, withdrawing all but her fingertips, and Allie’s fingers fumble from teasing her breast to gripping the edge of the desk with a clumsy thump, trying to find enough purchase for her to fuck back properly against Kima.

Kima moves her arm with Allie’s hips as the arcanist chases them, keeping just the ends of her fingers inside her, and Allura whimpers, tugging her hair, desperate for her lover’s fingers to return. 

“ _Kima…_ ” The word is a plea, breathless and beautiful, and for all that fucking is a messy, sometimes undignified affair, Kima can’t help but feel like no music’s sweeter than Allie moaning for more of her.

When four of Kima’s fingers slide into her, filling her taut, Allie lets out a thick noise that her neighbours definitely hear. She’s breathing hard and fast, and her cunt is full, and Kima doesn’t move until Allie whines for her, begs for her to move. The halfling delights in the times when Allie pulls her close, nips her ear, and tells her to fuck her, but the arcanist losing the ability to form words altogether has its own remarkable artistry of which Kima will never grow tired. 

Allie’s hand holds her hair as if it’s all that’s anchoring her to this world, and Kima can feel her own arousal, which she’s sure has dampened the crotch of her trousers by now, only growing as her lover moans artlessly. 

The time for reverence is long past, Kima concludes, pushing Allie’s soft thigh up higher to open her up more and starting to move her fingers. Allie shudders and bucks and moans encouragement as Kima fucks her, hard and deep and fast- the arcanist draws shaky breaths where she can, too overwhelmed by pleasure to draw anything but arousal from the loud, slick sounds that fill her study. Kima angles her fingers, crooks them a little, and Allie’s moans turn deep and thorough, unable to do anything but make noises of pleasure as she feels her orgasm building. 

She manages half of Kima’s name and then she’s coming hard, tensing tight around the fingers inside her, whole body shuddering as she soaks Kima’s hand down to the elbow, dripping onto the carpet below them. Kima keeps her tongue and fingers moving as Allie comes around them, and the arcanist rides out the last echoes of her climax bucking against her, back arching as she shudders. It takes a few moments for Allie to stop her hips moving, slumping back against the desk in a boneless sprawl. Kima grins and withdraws her fingers slowly, delighting in feeling Allie twitching and sensitive around her, and sits up, peering over to check that her lover is alright, admiring her satisfied smile.

“You good?” Kima asks, and Allie laughs, breathless, opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbows to look over at her.

“Absolutely. You should join me up here.” The arcanist’s smile turns wicked, and Kima suddenly remembers how very wet all this has made her. She feels it as she stands, preparing to climb up, but Allie holds up a finger.

“My desk has a no trousers rule, Kima.” Allie informs her, and her voice is so full of fond affection and giddy pleasure that the halfling can feel her heart clench. This- through all the hardship and the fights and the giant, fuckoff dragons, this was what she had always wanted to come home to. Allie, smiling, is all it takes to convince her she’s blessed, and Allie, laughing as she fumbles with her fastenings and half-heartedly offering her a hand, is all it takes to convince her she’s home.

Kima tugs her last boot off with perhaps less finesse than she would usually show, and her trousers follow quickly. All it takes is a glance to Allie, and a nod from her, and her underwear is coming off, too- Kima hangs it on the corner of Allie’s fancy desk chair with a smug grin, and the arcanist doesn’t miss how wet it clearly is. Kima clambers onto the table easily, placing her hands either side of Allie’s head and leaning over her, smiling too much to kiss her properly without laughing a little, just from the sheer rush of it all. 

She pushes closer as she feels Allie’s hands on her lower back, drawing her in, and her breasts push against Allie’s chest, and the arcanist breaks their kiss for a moment to kiss them too. Kima knows her face is colouring (she’s always blushed embarrassingly easily, and Allie brings it out in her, no surprise there), pressing a kiss into Allie’s hair to muffle a soft sigh as she feels a hot tongue on her nipple.

“May I…?” Allie asks, fingers hovering on the back of Kima’s thigh, the pupils of her bright eyes still blown wide. Kima nods, and even though she knows it’s coming she still shivers with anticipation as her lover’s fingertips brush ever so gently across her cunt. She sees Allie quirk an eyebrow, pleased with her findings as she discovers just how wet Kima is- the paladin blushes harder as Allie’s fingertips touch her clit, the arcanist beneath her still smiling.

“You should kneel up.” Allie suggests, and Kima, with a tender parting kiss, does as she says, acutely aware of how close she is to leaving a mess of arousal on the fabric still covering Allura’s soft stomach. The woman below her takes a moment to admire the sight before her, stroking Kima’s thighs and hips, thumb finding an old scar and idly tracing its line. In the old days, Kima would have pushed her touch away, still too self-conscious to accept the offered comfort, but now she just shuts her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Allie’s hands on her, happy to be settled enough in each other that she can do that without a whole host of other worries butting in.

“Don’t move.” Allie directs, and Kima doesn’t have time to ask what she’s planning before she feels the arcanist shuffling carefully under her. Opening her eyes, she watches Allie shuffle down the desk, slipping one arm then the other between Kima’s parted thighs, until, the paladin realises with a flash that makes her cheeks burn, Allie’s face is right underneath her cunt.

“Can I?” Allie asks, hands settled on the outside of Kima’s thighs, in a patient tone that Kima knows is sincere. Kima bites her bottom lip and smiles, offering Allie a nod and trying not to make it painfully clear that her mind is already full of thoughts of how her mouth will feel against her.

Allie lifts her head a little, and Kima thinks for a moment that she’s going to go straight to granting her sweet relief, but the arcanist clearly hasn’t forgotten her lover’s teasing, and instead trails her mouth up Kima’s inner thigh. The halfling struggles to keep in a noise of protest (she’s so very wet, can’t Allie see that…?), but then Allura opens her mouth and sucks at the sensitive skin of her thigh, hard, and Kima can’t keep in the moan that elicits. She can feel the heat of her mouth and the sharp press of Allie’s teeth and it’s all she can do not to rock too much, breathing ragged as her lover marks her. Kissing the mark she’s made proudly, Allie looks up at Kima with a promising smile.

“Hold yourself open for me, Kima.” Allie says, soft and firm and low, and Kima shivers. Allie doesn’t talk dirty often, but she loves it when she does, even a little- she can _feel_ herself getting wetter as she runs a hand down over her own stomach, and lower. She knows she’s aroused, but feeling herself still makes Kima huff out a shaky breath, fingers instantly slick as she parts her labia for Allie. Her lover is watching her, all rapt attention and hunger, and Kima bites her bottom lip as the cool air hits her soaked cunt, knowing Allie can see everything, can see just how much she enjoys burying her mouth between her thighs and fucking her on her own desk. She can feel Allie’s hot breath brushing against her inner thighs, and swears she can feel her heated gaze too, taking in every inch of her. Vulnerability isn’t something she’s ever permitted herself, but with Allura, now, she would bare every part of herself without hesitation. (She has only recently learned that to do so is nothing like weakness.)

Allura moves her head, brushing her hot tongue lightly over Kima’s clit, and the paladin can feel herself twitching, already sensitive from rocking her hips surreptitiously while busy between Allie’s thighs. She lets out a soft “Ah-” as Allie’s tongue returns- a broader stroke that sends a shiver down her spine. Kima keens as Allie’s next motion is an all-too-brief flick of the tongue, resisting the urge to grind down against her. Clearly her lover, languid and sated from her own orgasm, is revelling in the return of her somewhat legendary patience, and Kima can’t help realising, with a wash of heat, that Allie could tease her like this all night, and she would be able to do nothing about it.

When she feels the light press of Allie’s fingertips against her clit, she’s too occupied with their slow circles to notice the arcanist shifting just a little below her. Then, Kima feels her tongue brushing at her entrance, and her mouth falls open.

“Please- Allie, fuck, c’mon, please-” A stream of pleas and curses tumble from her lips as Kima’s thighs shake a little at the effort of keeping herself still. Allie’s tongue traces her sensitive skin, lapping up the arousal leaking out from inside her, and Kima moans, “Fuck- Allie, fuck me, please- ahh-”

All at once, Kima feels Allie’s fingers and tongue leave her, and she is seconds away from complaining when sensations return; Allie’s fingers sliding into her wet cunt, Allie’s mouth settling over her swollen clit. She cries out, unable to do anything but rock desperately as Allie begins to fuck her in earnest, riding her mouth. All other thoughts have long since fled her mind, which is now a hazy mess of hunger and pleasure, and she can feel the brush of Allie’s mouth against the fingers that were holding her open for her- for Allie to explore, enjoy, use as she saw fit, gods know Kima will let her have her any sweet way she wants. 

The thought makes her keen, free hand grasping desperately at the edge of the desk, and she barely has enough presence of mind to manage Allie’s name before pleasure overwhelms her. She comes with a loud groan, feeling herself grind her hips down, at once eager and overstimulated, shuddering as she clenches down over and over around the fingers inside her cunt.

“Allie…” Kima mutters, lifting her hips and dazedly gazing down at Allie, who looks a beautiful mess. Her hair is half out of its neat plaits, her cheeks are red, and her lips and chin glistening with Kima’s arousal. Allie huffs, smiling, and presses a wet kiss over the lovebite she’d left on her lover’s thigh.

“D’you think we should go to your bed, or…?” Kima suggests, shifting until she was no longer straddling Allie, but standing, if a little unsteadily, on the floor in front of her desk. Something cold and wet touches her foot, and she looks down with a wince to see an entire well’s worth of navy ink decorating a probably very expensive carpet. She didn’t mind mess in general, but walking ink all over Allie’s study also seems like a stupid thing to do.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Allie, somehow sounding quite respectable despite what they’d just been doing, sits up, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her gown. She stands too, padding around the desk to catch Kima’s hand and pull her warm, naked body against her. Kima goes happily, drawing Allie’s arms around her and taking a moment to enjoy their closeness before she breaks their tender moment.

“For the record, you did that.” Kima points at the carpet. Allie glances down and her eyes widen at the extent of the mess they caused- now that she’s looking without lust fogging her judgment. The ink is a mess, there are papers and quills strewn about, and even a couple of books here and there, open and probably bending important pages by the second. Her ordered little study is suddenly chaos incarnate, and as she looks at Kima, the halfling seems utterly unrepentant.

Allura laughs.

“Thank the gods, I can actually do a little magic, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” she says, snapping her fingers- at once, the papers flatten and re-order themselves on the desk, the books shut themselves and pile up neatly beside them, and the ink slides happily back into its container, which seats itself neatly back into its place on the desk. Kima moves a hand to allow a quill to float back into its proper place within the inkwell, about to say something about how convenient Allura’s fancy prestidigitation magic is, but when she looks over to the arcanist, she stops. 

Allie’s completely dressed again, gown fastened and hair neatened, and trying (poorly) to hide a smile.

“Oh, that’s cheating.” Kima shakes her head, unable to suppress a laugh as Allie darts for her bedchamber, lighting the candles within it with a wave of her hand. The halfling pauses only to grab her greatsword in its scabbard and belt, (she hasn’t slept without a weapon beside her since she was ten, and, incidentally, that’s why she had made it past being ten), leaving the rest of her gold armour as a problem for tomorrow. She follows Allura to her plush bed, tumbling onto it in a shower of laughter and kisses, Allie’s arms warm around her and Allie’s eyes bright beside her. 

Some hours later, sweaty, exhausted and appropriately undressed, Kima gazes at a cascade of golden hair dyed silver by moonlight, breathes in the scent of jasmine in a too-soft bed, and thinks. She doesn’t think of beholders or dragons or gods or monsters, she doesn’t think of devotions or oaths or holy quests. She doesn’t think of their peculiar friends, living or dead, and she doesn’t think of the bed meant for her in the Platinum Sanctuary, that’s almost definitely been filled by some other distinguished disciple by now. She doesn’t even think of Emon’s rebuilding project, coming to an end at long last, nor all those the Council have helped in the year since Thordak’s defeat.

She thinks, instead, of a pair of bright, brilliant eyes, and the shining platinum ring she has safely concealed in a pocket within her scabbard, and, as she drifts off to sleep, how good it is, at long last, to be home.


End file.
